


To Have & Hold

by willow_larkspur



Series: Chaos Bringer [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Daphne is Aphrodite, Light Dom/sub, Tracey is Eros, Vaginal Fingering, relationships are weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur
Summary: Daphne & Tracey have a mutually beneficial relationship.





	To Have & Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.  
> Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. Feel free to back out if that’s you.  
> Author’s Note: This oneshot features Daphne/Tracey and sexual situations. It’s still the same “reincarnated Greek deities” AU as Chaos of Memory (hence its inclusion here), but now we’re dealing with Aphrodite & Eros, which admittedly made for a huge discussion among my server of what counts as incest when dealing with a) Greek deities and b) reincarnation.  
> World Building Note (for if you’re skipping, because of the smut): Aphrodite & Eros both know that other deities have been reincarnated like them, but not who they are now. Eros has the abilities to sense connections/bonds and even without knowing who they currently are, the reincarnated deities’ echo through that sense. Tracey is Eros; Daphne is Aphrodite.

(^^)  
**To Have & Hold**  
(^^)

Daphne laid in bed curled around her best friend Tracey Davis. Sharing a bed had been a common thing for them since Daphne had rescued Tracey during the summer after their second year. They both knew what got whispered about them among their fellow students, the cruel jests that followed them as much for Tracey’s Muggle-born mother as her dark complexion. It didn’t matter because they knew the truth of their relationship, having recognized the other’s new form from the moment they had met on the train in their first year.

Everything since had merely built upon that old bond, especially when Tracey’s father had left her for dead, forcing Daphne steal her away in the dead of night. All the political scandal involved in a blood right challenge was worth it to have Tracey safely away from the monster that had fathered her in this life. Tracey, despite everything else, will always be her beloved Eros. What possible reason could a mother have to turn away their own child, no matter how long ago that relationship was?

Besides, even in mortal form, deities of love had certain needs to be met. So many people forgot the importance of a loving touch given with a faithful heart. They buried kindness and compassion under the mask of passion, thinking all the while that it be enough, and then wondering how they had become so lost. Daphne wished she could say it was a modern issue, but from the scattered bits of memory she had of her divine life, humans had always been this way.

Tracey stirred against Daphne’s side, restless as she had been since they had arrived back at Hogwarts. The other girl remembered less of their divinity but through her inherited abilities, she felt more of the others that had been reborn with them. Aphrodite may be the goddess of love, but it was Eros who created the connections between hearts. As tensions in the castle rose, so did the drive to reestablish the bonds between their fellow deific reincarnations. It often disturbed Tracey’s rest.

Daphne ran a gentle hand through Tracey’s dark curls. They crinkled against her fingers, wild and orderly all at once, just like her beloved Tracey. Leaving the curls behind, Daphne stroked lightly over Tracey’s jaw and down her neck. She bent forward and grazed her teeth over one of the nipples that pressed against the green silk of Tracey’s camisole, drawing a stuttered moan from the stirring girl. For a moment, she let herself marvel at the contrast in their skin tones, how the warm brown was flawless except for the curse scar that covered Tracey’s shoulder and side in silvery rivulose. Daphne traced its path as Tracey sleepily turned into the touch, her limbs loose and heavy with sleep.

“Daph’,” Tracey whined, still mostly asleep, “don’ _tease_.”

“You sure?” Daphne asked. Tracey’s answer was to shift so that her legs fell open to reveal the darkening gusset of her emerald knickers. Unable to resist such an obvious invitation, Daphne ran a fingertip over the damp patch. Tracey arched weakly into the touch, clearly still caught in the molasses of sleep even as her hands raised to grip one of the slots of the headboard. She whined again, just a wordless keen of desire. “Shh, love, just let me take care of you. That’s what you want, isn’t it?”

“Please,” Tracey begged, spreading her legs a bit more, too far asleep to be bothered with her usual embarrassment over her reactions. Daphne traced the lacey hem of Tracey’s panties. Tracey panted out a low moan that sounded like another plea. Daphne shushed her again.

“Just relax, Tray,” Daphne ordered as she carefully moved in between Tracey’s spread legs. She ran her hands down the bare skin of Tracey’s thighs. “I’ve got you, love. I’ll take care of you.” Daphne leaned over to press a kiss to the hollow at the base of Tracey’s throat. She whispered her next words in a commanding tone against the skin there. “Keep your hands where they are.”

Sitting up, Daphne ran her hands down Tracey’s sides until she reached her hips. In an attempt to be helpful, Tracey tried to lift her hips only to find Daphne’s grip stronger than the effort Tracey could muster. Tracey moaned at being thwarted. She arched her chest upwards without removing her hands from the headboard. It was a pretty display of supplication that Daphne rewarded by sucking a silk-covered nipple as she slipped her thumbs under the edge of Tracey’s knickers.

“Relax,” Daphne ordered again. Tracey whined but settled back on the bed. Daphne continued her teasing strokes until Tracey relaxed back into sleepy lassitude. “Good girl,” she praised. Tracey blinked open her eyes lazily, a pleased smile growing on her face. Otherwise, she stayed completely relaxed and open below Daphne. She murmured the praise again, enjoying the deepening flush on Tracey’s cheeks.

With a hand on one of Tracey’s shapely thighs, Daphne spread her legs farther. She rubbed the knuckle of her index finger against damp spot on Tracey’s panties, making her tremble and gasp.  Daphne moved the gusset to the side with her thumb and repeated the motion over Tracey’s moist flesh. Tracey moaned as she twitched her hips upwards in hopes of getting more.

Daphne pulled back just enough to angle two fingers into Tracey. With the pad of her thumb, she stroked the outer edge of Tracey’s slit, careful to keep the pressure light as she slowly pumped her fingers to draw forth more of those breathy moans and begging twitches. Tracey ground down on Daphne’s hand but didn’t struggle against the hold on her leg or loosen her grip on the headboard.

“Please, Daph’, _please_ ,” Tracey begged. Daphne gave her another finger. The addition allowed Daphne to more easily stroke Tracey’s inner walls while still having a knuckle free to press into the spongey spot along the backwall that Tracey loved being touched. Tracey ground down even harder. “Oh, Daphne, I’m, I’m, I’m—”

Tracey arched her entire body in a sudden tension accompanied by a breathless cry. Then she went limp, even more relaxed than before. Daphne continued to lazily pump her fingers into Tracey’s dripping hole, enjoying the shudders that wrapped the other girl’s satiated body. There was no act that Daphne enjoyed more than being allowed to just play like this, to finger Tracey into a mess and then just keep on going.

To have someone she loved beneath her in such perfect trust, now that was the real blessing of life. To be able to touch, to hold, to treasure? That was everything Daphne could ever want outside of finally being reunited with the rest of their reincarnated family. She just wanted them all so badly sometimes that even with Tracey, she felt abandoned.

Daphne touched her forehead to Tracey’s stomach, overwhelmed with it all suddenly. After a moment, she felt Tracey’s hand on the back of her neck, anchoring her. Entangled like that, trusted and held, they both slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting Info:  
> Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 10); MC4A (FPC; BAON; ToS; Shower; Fence; Star; CM; SN)  
> Individual Challenges: Yellow Ribbon; Yellow Ribbon Redux; Short Jog; Slytherin MC (x2); The 3rd Rule; Ethnic & Present; Brush; Seeds; Sett to Destroy  
> House: Hufflepuff  
> Assignment No.: Term 10 – Assignment 9  
> Other Hogwarts Challenges: Auction [2.1] (Aphrodite); Insane Prompts Challenge [37] (Rivulose); 365 Words [173] (Divine); Scavenger Hunt [86] (Write an M rated fic.); Mythology Club [17] (Love – Emotion); Gym (Love)  
> Representation(s): Daphne Greengrass/Tracey Davis; Past Child Abuse  
> Bonus Challenges: Spinning Plates; Mouth of Babes; Tomorrow’s Shade; Second Verse (Bechdel Test; Ladylike; Not a Lamp; White Dress; Found Family; Nontraditional; Zucchini Bread); Chorus (Peddling Pots; Fizzy Lemonade)  
> Tertiary Bonus Challenges: SN (Intercepts); CM (Brier)  
> Word Count: 1178


End file.
